


Devil & Normie

by Nightowl4Life



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Badass Armin Arlert, Confused Eren Yeager, Devil!Levi, Isabel and Furlan are alive, M/M, Overprotective Mikasa Ackerman, basically all characters, i don't know how to tag, will add other characters later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-02 05:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13311273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightowl4Life/pseuds/Nightowl4Life
Summary: When Eren comes home one day, he has a new flatmate. Whom he can't remember letting in his apartment.Meet Eren, as confused as in canon. Meet Levi and his fangirlsquad. Meet plotting Armin and overprotective Mikasa.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyho~  
> This is my first multi chaptered fic, also the first in this fandom. Have fun with this story ;)  
> I don't know when I'll update next time, probably in while.  
> Comments are love <3

Eren's day had been better than any day since...yeah, since he started his new job after he finished college. He had lived in New York his entire life, but in the last year it seemed grayer than before, even sunny days. Being a new employee fresh from college, he had a lot of work to do, which resulted in no much free time. He really enjoyed his work, but he really needed more free time. He met his friends from time to time, luckily Armin worked in the samecompany as him, as head of programming. Horseface also worked with him, but...that was not a lot to look forward to. 

Well, anyway, this day had been the best since a whole year, as for he got promoted because his late boss had made a big mistake and got himself _demoted_.

The new position brought new responsibilities but it was less work than before and almost everybody of his colleagues was happy about his promotion. Well, Jean wasn't but when was Jean happy about something Eren did? Damn horseface.

He walked home with a good feeling, and he realized for the first time this year the beautiful red and golden autumn colors, a light breeze, felt the warm sun and he felt more alive.

He walked through a part of Central Park and half an hour later he got home. He lived in a skyscraper, 20th floor and would've liked to live somewhere else, but he couldn't afford it, even though he had a good salary.

 

He got in the house and waited at the elevator. A bit later he got in, in the background was one of those typical elevator songs you here nowhere else than in elevators.

Where did these even come from? Were they just written for elevators? Or were there actually people listening to this in there free time? Maybe he should start a Radiostation and call it "Elevator soundtracks", the jingle would be "just real with original back sound". He grinned to himself.

In 20th floor he got off, opened his apartment door with his key and was already in his living room when noticed that something was off. He couldn't quite put the finger on it...it was as if his apartment was not … his anymore? It was somewhat cleaner, he normally didn't bother to clean at all. He slowly walked in the room, looking at his dust free shelves, his now sorted books (he never bothered to sort them even though he had _thought_ about it a few times and discarded it with a 'naah, ain't nobody cares') and (the most shocking of all) - nothing was lying around, the floor was free, you could step EVERYWHERE.

Eren was thoroughly creeped out.

It seemed that a cleaning fairy had visited him.

 

Only two people had the key for his apartment beside him - Mikasa and Armin. Mikasa was his sister and Armin his best friend. Mikasa would keep her own place clean, but would not bother to clean his. 

He couldn't imagine Armin cleaning his place except….except it was a prank. Because of his looks and behavior nobody suspected it but Armin loved playing pranks, manipulating people, and had a twisted sense of humor.

It had to be Armin. Except it was a robber. But who'd rob a place and clean it afterwards?

 

"Armin?", he asked hesitantly.

Nobody answered.

"Armin I really appreciate that you cleaned my place but there's no way you'd do that without any back thoughts.“

Still no answer.

Eren walked around, to his room, clean, bathroom, clean, and finally to the kitchen.

In the kitchen was somebody already.

This somebody was cleaning his sink when he entered the room. 

„Aaaaaaah!", Eren shrieked and jumped backwards.

The man turned around, and it occurred to Eren that this was probably not the smartest way to react when there was a strange person in your house, cleaning your kitchen. A part of him thought "why did I intervene , I should have let him clean longer" but the bigger part screamed in his head "who is this what is he doing here how did he get in and why the fuck is he cleaning everything?!".

And while screaming internally, he realized that the man was quite good looking. Clear and beautiful face features, black hair, undercut, trained body and muscles, even though he was quite small, which would've been cute if-

His trail of thought god interrupted by the man saying "You little fuck do you now how I long I needed to clean your mess up?"

Silence.

"Uhm, no I don't but -"

"Of course you don't I needed goddamn three hours. Worst part of it was your bathroom, just how can you go inside there?", he asked disgusted.

"Uhm I know that there's _some_ mold but -"

Eren got cut of again.

"Ha, _some_ mold you say? Did you fuckin’ clean your bathroom even _once_ before? I-"

"Sorry not sorry to stop your ranting but WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU and WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY APARTMENT?!"

Eren finally had his confidence back.

"Oh, you don't remember?"

Uh oh. That didn't sound good.

"No I don't. Is this a trick?", he asked angrily and just _slightly_ nervous.  

"Well, i can help you on that.", the man said expressionless, almost bored, as if the rant earlier had been all he was able to feel and express for a day.

He walked into Eren's room, took out an folder named "Eren Privat" in which Eren normally kept documents as important letters, sheets you get at the doctor, bills and stuff like that. 

He took out a sheet which looked like a contract and hold it to Eren. He took it nervously and started reading it. It seemed like a contract that stated that a person named "Levi" got to live in the apartment of the "contractor"for a whole year and would also get food and enough money to spend on own things, and in return the "contractor" got help with problems caused by persons who didn't care for the contractor and wanted to harm him.

 

Horrified he saw his own signature at the bottom of the sheet.

 

First reaction, disbelieve and rejection.

"I didn't remember signing this, this _must_ be a fake."

Check.

Levi took out a smartphone and showed him a video of him signing the contract. He seemed to be in a bar of some sort and - shit he remembered. Last night after a horrible day at work he went to a bar and drunk quite a lot and then - nothing. He tried to remember but he just couldn't grab the memory, it stayed out of reach.

 

Second reaction - anger.

"You can't let drunk people sign contracts, it's not legitimate. And you clearly didn't have the right to film me I'm gonna sue your ass and-"

"No you won't." And in _this moment_ he decided the he wouldn't sue him. He clearly didn't want to sue this man, though he didn't know _why_. Weird.

 

Third reaction - negotiating.

"Hey I don't know why you did this but can't we just get to another agreement? I'll give you some money and you just leave?", Eren asked desperate, his anger was gone totally.

"No."

 

Fourth reaction - depression.

This was just another time fate had played with him.

He sighed.

 

Fifth reaction - acceptance. 

Like an incurable illness, the small man had came into his life and it seemed he didn't want to leave, even though he didn't seem happy about it.

 

"Ok.", Eren sighed finally.

„Ok?" The man looked surprised.

 "Yes ok I'm accepting it.“, Eren said exhausted, “You can stay. But, who are you and what is this "help" stated in the contract?"

"I already introduced myself yesterday“, the man said annoyed, he seemed either to be annoyed or bored by the world and its inhabitants „but it seems you don't remember.“ He sighed, walked into the living room (after he put the contract back in the folder and put the folder at its place) and gestured Eren to follow him. They sat on the couch and the man said:

"I'm Levi.“

“Kyaaa Levi!“ he heard some girls voices screech quietly. “Do you have a fan squad?“, Eren asked.

 Levi sighed again. “Ignore them“.

“Where were we? Ah yes, so, I’m a high ranking politician in hell, but my fraction just couldn't stand it anymore“, he practically spit those words "that I want to have things _clean_ and _in order_ and _easy_ and that I'm always so _grumpy_ so I have to stay here for awhile."

 

"Wait wait wait, did you just say ‚hell‘?"

“Yes.“

“As … in heaven and hell?“

“Yes.“

“With … devils? Where the sinners go? With lava and fire?“

“Yes.“, Levi said slightly annoyed.

“For real?“

“Yes.“, Levi said with clenched jaw and a smile, which didn't look happy at all.

Eren, oblivious as he was, didn't notice.

“Soooo…you’re a devil? Like, Satan?“

“Not like Satan, as for he doesn't exist but… you _could_ call me a devil. But this term is long outdated. A better term would be FHFU, which means ‘friendly helper from underground’ or ’life advisor’.“

Eren snorted a bit, but stopped when he Levi’s face, eyebrows drawn together, eyes slightly more clenched than before.

 “Uhm, so, how does this “hell“ work?“

“Ok, before you ask me a thousand more questions, hell is a democracy. Sort of. My party is currently ruling, but, like I _already said_ , they threw me out. I’ll live with you for a while and you'll have some benefits from it, so don't you _dare_ complain.

 

I’ll take the guest room, you won’t enter it unless I allow you to, do what else you wanted to do before I came“ (“kyaaa!“ the girls screeched again, „Ignore them.“, Levi sighed) and don't destroy my work by dirtying our apartment.“ And with this words, he vanished into the kitchen and restarted cleaning the sink, leaving an dumbfounded Eren in the living room.


	2. Chapter 2

When Eren woke up the next morning, the first thing he thought was "eggs". Then "bacon". A hopeful "coffee?". While still half asleep, he heaved himself out of his bed and went to the bathroom, a look in the mirror showed a still not awake Eren, hair mussed and sticking to his head at one side while standing up at the other side, eyes droopy and the left cheek crinkly. When he splashed water to his face, he realized that he was living alone but didn't understand yet what was so bothering. After brushing his teeth he was looking forward to breakfast, still not connecting the dots.  
When he went to his kitchen he got a slight feeling of discomfort, when he entered the kitchen he saw Levi standing at the oven and frying some eggs in a pan. He wore an apron and had a devil's tail and cute little bat wings and cute little horns and - wait, who was that person and why did he knew his name and why did he have a tail.

Eren drank some coffee which was already poured for him and five minutes later his brain began waking up and he remembered the last day.

Another two minutes later he realized that Levi didn't have wings yesterday.

"Wings?", Eren asked tiredly, voice still rough from sleep.

"Yeah, I've got wings, deal with it." Levi answered unwillingly.

“They are-“

“Don't you dare say that they’re cute” Levi said monotone, and the wings vanished.

There was silence for a while, only filled with Levi's clattering with the pan. Levi arranged to plates with bacon and eggs and a toast, where it came from, Eren had no idea.

“Did you buy food yesterday?” Eren asked, almost certain that the answer would be yes.

“Yes, there was nothing to eat.”

Silence.

They started eating and Eren said “Thanks for making breakfast, I'm gonna clean the dishes” but Levi just tch’ed.

“The way your apartment looked, they won't be cleaned properly. I'm gonna clean them.”

“Um, okay?”

Eren thought for a while, then “Can I actually tell somebody about you? Like, my friends?”

“Sure. They won't be able to tell another person, so there will be no problems.”

That went easy. But, who would believe him but his friends? Maybe not even them. Ok, he would start with Armin. 

“Aah, btw, there's a party of one of my friends this evening. Do you want to come? I want to introduce you to my friends.”

“Why would you want to do this?” Levi asked bewildered, as if he couldn't think of any reason that somebody introduced the person, that practically forced themselves upon them just the day before, to his friends.

“We’ll live together for a while, right? I want them to know my new flat mate. I think I'm only telling two persons the truth, so we need a story. About why we live together.”

Tentative silence.

“Aah, I've got an idea. You look kinda similar to one of my best friends, her name’s Mikasa. We could just say that you are her uncle and moved to New York for work and needed an apartment or something like that.” Eren said.

Levi thought for a moment, his face not telling anything, but his shoulders seemed to relax a bit.

“Great, so now that that's solved, I'm gonna go to work and you just do - whatever. I'm coming from work around 6PM, and then we're going to Sashas birthday party. Btw, do you have a phone?” Eren said, sounding exited and relieved.

“Yes, and you already have my number.”

“I do?”  
Eren looked in his phone. He had a new contact. He changed the name from ‘Levi’ to ‘Cute wings but dangerous’ said “good bye” and left the apartment.

While Eren went to work, Levi was left in the apartment. He was impressed by the brat’s ability to accept everything so easy, it seemed that sleeping over it had worked wonders. Eren almost talked like a friend to him.

The wings reappeared.

\---—----------—

“ ‘morning Armin!” Eren greeted Armin cheerily, if not a bit hysterically.

Armin, being Armin, super brain and best friend of Eren, came strait to the point. 

“Did something happen?”

Eren wasn't astonished by Armin’s abilities anymore (well, he was, he just wasn't surprised about it anymore), and just said “Yes, but I’m telling you later.”

They walked together through the front doors of the video game company hey worked at, the silence stayed, until they parted ways and Eren walked to his office. With Max being demoted, Eren was now the Head of character design, he shared his office space with a few more people he just knew since he began working here. Oh, and Jean. How he and Jean had landed in the same company and even in the same department, he would never know.  
They were quite similar, even though none of them would ever say it, even thinking about it was painful.

Eren arrived on time, 5 minutes till work, and Jean was already there, a cup of coffee in front of him.

While Eren needed coffee to be awake in the mornings and function like a proper human being, Jean wasn't that addicted to coffee, but enjoyed a cup every morning.

Eren eyed Jeans coffee cup with envy, until he remembered the reason he didn't drink coffee made at work.

"How can you drink this instant coffee? It's disgusting. It's like drinking the dirt at the bottom of coffee plants.", Eren said while crunching his nose in disgust.  
"It's not that bad.You are overreacting as always" Jean answered while rolling his eyes.  
"Ha, of course you'd say something like that.“  
"Hey, what did you just say?!“  
"You know nothing about anything, including good coffee"  
"Fuck you, Jaeger!" Jean sourly turned his chair around to his computer.

Eren, happy, now that he had won the first dispute with Jean of the day and made Jean‘s morning just a little bit more miserable than before, sat down on his chair and begann working.

The time the first break came around, Eren left his office and headed to Armins.

“Yo Armin.” Eren called into Armins office space. Armin, already expecting Eren already stood beside his table, ready to go. They walked to the companies cafeteria, bought something, and sat at a table outside in the sun. Before Eren could even start eating, Armin said: “Ok, spill it.”

“Ok, so, you're not gonna believe me but-“

“I think I'm gonna believe you almost anything. No matter how impossible, you somehow are able to do it.” Armin said with a small smile.

“Weeeeell - long story short, I signed something while being drunk and now a devil from hell is my flat mate.” Eren rushed out the words.

Armin blinked once.  
Armin blinked twice.

Oooh, Armin did the eyebrow-thing, a look he completed over the years, being friends with Eren.  
It was the “Are-you-sure-this-really-happened-because-even-for-your-circumstances-this-is-ridiculous” look.

“Did you take anything? You know, there can-“

“I didn't.” interrupted him Eren.  
“I don't know how this happened, but his name is Levi and he came from hell, which is a democracy btw and he is small and intimidating and he now lives in my flat. And I kinda freaked out yesterday but it's better now and we have a contract which states that he’ll help me against people who want to harm me andIthinkthat’sthereasonwhyMaxmadethismistakeandIgotpromotedand-“

“Eren, calm down.”

“Wow Armin I’m so much calmer now that you said that.” Eren said sarcastically.

But he actually calmed down.

"Ok, so did I get this right, you were promoted?", Armin started at the beginning.

"Hmm? Oh, didn't I tell you?"

"No, you didn't. But that's great news! Congratulations! You totally deserve this. And you're just working here for a bit more than a year!"

"Says the guy who is head of programming and also designed the new security system for the whole company while also only being here for a year", Eren grinned widely at Armin.

Armin just shrugged.  
"Not everybody can be a genius like me", he said, not even trying to be modest.  
He new he was a genius, he knew it, his bosses knew it, actually, everybody who met Armin at least twice knew it.

"Okay, but that wasn't what you wanted to talk about, right? Did I get this right, you are now living together with a devil? Who forced you to sign a contract?", Armin asked incredulously.

"Basically...yes"

"And you are sure that he's a devil? You are not imagining things?", Armin asked seriously.

"At first I thought the same, but i have to say, he's quite convincing. He also has a video footage of me signing the contract while being drunk - yes I also tried it with that it's not valid" Eren said when he saw that Armin tried to interrupt him "but he said that didn't matter with contracts made with devils. He said that he was the reason that Max made the mistake, I mean he normally doesn't fucks up important things, and normally I wouldn't be promoted but here we are. The contract states that he will live in my apartment for a year and will get some money from me, while he will help me with problems caused by people who want to harm me, I think."

There was silence for a while, Eren could practically see how Armin was thinking.

A cloud blocked the sun and Eren looked up. It didn't look like rain, but without sun it soon got chilly.

"Ok.", Armin said calmly. "I want to meet this "devil". You said his name was "Levi"? It sounds not as strange as I thought in the beginning. Also, Max really never made any mistakes this big...he rarely made any mistakes. Though he is an asshole. You got time this afternoon? I have to go home before but I will just come to your apartment before Sashas party?"

"Gosh, Armin, I love you" Eren said happily, smiling broadly. "Yeah, that's totally ok. And even if not, you've got a key and would come in anyway." He rolled his eyes, but grinned nonetheless.

Armin would know what to do. He always did.

Eren sighed, relieved now. The clouds vanished and the sun was there again, shining in his face.

Armin started to think again.  
_______________________

While already being on her way, finished with work, Mikasa texted Eren.

Hey, can I come to your flat after work? - (Mika, 3:34 PM)

yea sure :) i will be thre at for mayb (Eren, 3:35 PM)

Mikasa smiled at her phone and walked on. At around 3:50 PM she arrived at Erens building and 3 minutes later she was at the apartment door and opened it with her key.

“Oh, you already at home Eren?” Mikasa said while entering Eren’s apartment, hearing sounds from the kitchen. There was no answer, but she heard steps coming in her direction.  
She took off her shoes and when she looked up, she didn't see Eren, as she expected, but a man with black hair, who looked astoundingly like her mother, but was smaller than she was.

“Who are you?”

The man just pulled up one eyebrow.

“I was here when you entered, so who are you is the better question. I'm living here.”

“You what?! I know Eren and I know that nobody lives with him so who are you? Just so you know I’m a Karate black belt. I won't hesitate.”

“I’m Levi. I will live here for the next year. I've got a contract.”

“You-“

In this moment, Eren opened the door with a “Hey, I’m home!”, unaware of the conflict.

Then he saw Mikasa. And his expression went guilty. “Heeeeey Mika, I see you already met my new flatmate.”

"Excuse me, Eren, your new what?!"

"My n-new flatmate Mika" Eren tried to smile innocently at Mikasa but failed.

"So you are Mikasa? One of the "best friends"?" Levi asked.  
"This makes it easier. I'm a devil from hell, I got a contract, stating that I will be staying here for a year, ask Eren about the details."

He wanted to leave the room, but Mikasa lept forwards to grab his wrist, and when her hand touched his skin he changed the position of his legs by turning around in fast, practiced movement, in which he also got his hand free, Mikasa tried to go backwards but wasn't fast enough, Levi grabbed her wrist and she was on the floor, with a very angry Levi staring at her with glowing, red eyes, saying "Never touch me again without permission. Understood?"

Mikasa nodded.

Eren just stand there, perplex, dumbfounded, till his brain started the thinking thing again,.

"Woah woah woah, Levi, wait, you can't just attack my friends just because they touched you!"

Levi turned around slowly.

Eren gulped nervously. "I mean I understand the urge to hit some of my friends, like Jean, I do it all the time, but not because they touched me, and also I've known them an eternity."

For a long moment, Levi just stood there, as if contemplating, but nothing showed up in his face, it stayed blank, though it seemed as if there was something in his eyes.

"I won't apologize to you, but I also won't do it again."

And thus, he left the room.

Eren walked over to where Mikasa laid on the floor.

"Hey Mika, you ok?"

Mikasa looked at the ceiling, still shocked, but regaining her old self back quickly.

"He is an asshole. But… it seems he said the truth about him being a devil.“ There was a short moment of silence. “What are you going to do?"

"I actually don't really know" Eren said sheepishly while scratching his neck. "Armin will come over soon. He will figure it out."

...

"You know, actually he isn't that bad."

Mikasa just glared at him.

"Yeah ok, he is an asshole but because of him i got promoted."

"Hmm....Wait, you got promoted?"

"Yep." He smiled cautiously.

"That's great." Mikasa said with a small smile on her lips.

"Uhm, also I'm gonna take him to Sasha's party."

"You are gonna do what?? Are you insane??" And there she started glaring at him again.

"I always hoped that I'm not." He winked at her. "But he'll live with me for the next year, the earlier, the better, right?"

"Tch. Ok." Mikasa sounded astonishingly like Levi.

"You know, you look quite similar. I'm just gonna tell our friends that he's your uncle."

"That‘s...actually true. ... Ok, I agree, but now help me up from the floor."

She held out her hand for him to grab it.

"Ooops, i totally forgot."

He grabbed her hand and helped her up.

She rolled her eyes at him.  
"Give it to you to forget that you're talking to someone lying on the floor.", but she smiled slightly nonetheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will Armin do? And what about the party?? These questions and more in the next chapter :D  
> Seriously though, I hope you liked it, leave a comment <3  
> Also, this fic is not beta'ed, if there are some mistakes, feel free to point them out to me. Thank you :)


End file.
